


Curses, like chickens, come home to roost [FANVID]

by hermionewrites



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanvid, sqsn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20405074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermionewrites/pseuds/hermionewrites
Summary: Casting a sleeping spell on Snow White's infant daughter had seemed like the perfect revenge to Regina. Giving it twenty years to hit - and maximise her nemesis' pain - was a stroke of genius.But who could have known that during those twenty years the cursed princess would blossom into a woman of Regina's kind, eventually charming her way into a blackened heart, until suddenly Regina's plan didn't seem so perfect anymore?Aka, the Maleficent-based Enchanted Forest story about an Evil Queen, whose curse came home to roost.





	Curses, like chickens, come home to roost [FANVID]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fancyfanstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyfanstuff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Curses, like chickens, come home to roost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20402935) by [fancyfanstuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancyfanstuff/pseuds/fancyfanstuff). 

> If this video mystifies you, I would suggest reading fancyfanstuff’s fic of the same name, which I loved both reading and editing for. 
> 
> The song is Once Upon a Dream, sung by Lana Del Rey

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Zoe for writing such an excellent fic for me to edit from and for giving me such great ideas, to my twitter followers, who probably could at this point work out the entire video via my desperate tweets for clip hunting, and to all the ever ridiculously organised mods, but especially Mari for being so amazing through all my panics and interrogations, without who I fear I might still be only 30 seconds in. 
> 
> I feel there’s a message about commenting I should be pasting here? Well, please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
